De sueños a pesadillas
by D.S. Lianne
Summary: [Drabble] Porque el día en que todos sus sueños se cumplirían, alguien tuvo que llegar y transformarlos en pesadillas. [Este tic participa en el mini–reto "Un recuerdo lejano" del foro "Bienvenidos al interior del vientre de Kuroha"]


**_¡Feliz 15 de Agosto!_**

 _• **Advertencia:** Posible muerte de personajes, no es Rating: T por nada ;)_

 _• **Disclaimer:** Kagerou Days no me pertenece, es demasiado complejo como para que mi cerebro lo comprenda u.u_

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el mini–reto "Un recuerdo lejano" del foro "Bienvenidos al interior del vientre de Kuroha"._

* * *

 _ **De sueños a pesadillas** || D.S. __Lianne_

* * *

 _Porque **el** día **en** que **todos** sus **sueños** se **cumplirían** , alguien **tuvo** que **llegar** y **transformarlos** en **pesadillas.**_

* * *

 _ **Palabras:**_ _600_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo único**_

 _ **"Si** murieses **hoy,** ¿cuál **sería** tu **mejor** recuerdo? **"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

15 de Agosto. Un día que esperó con ansias. El día en que por fin dejaría atrás la casa hogar y con ella su pasado.

―¿No estás emocionado, Maru? A partir de hoy comenzaremos una nueva vida…, una en donde no haya matones o burlas ―Kousuke miró al cielo desde su posición, contemplando las oscuras nubes que empezaban a expandirse por toda su amplitud, cubriendo lo que según el noticiero sería una agradable jornada soleada.

Sin embargo, nada conseguiría arruinar el mejor día de su existencia…, ni siquiera la _tormenta_ que se avecinaba.

―Desde ahora sólo seremos tú y yo, ¿te agrada la idea?

El can a su costado ladró eufórico, siendo una especie de afirmación a su pregunta. Seto simplemente sonrió.

Todo aquello se sentía como un sueño…, no, más bien todo **era** un sueño. Un sueño veraniego que al medio día se convirtió en turbia pesadilla cuando una pandilla de bravucones se enteró sobre sus planes de escape.

El revuelo que se creó a causa de tal noticia terminó tornándose en un juego del gato y el ratón del que sería imposible salir ileso.

* * *

Al fondo de un oscuro callejón, ocultos tras un contenedor de basura y bajo simples trozos de cartón protectores de lluvia, se hallaban las presas de los hambrientos mininos que merodeaban por las afueras del escondite.

―Todo estará bien siempre y cuando no hagamos ruido.

Maru comenzó a gemir aterrado.

―Shh, shh. Nada nos va a suceder ―habló, acariciando con sus pequeñas manitas el hocico del can.

« _¡Encontré un callejón sin inspeccionar!_ » gritó uno de sus agresores. Segundos después, el líder vociferó la orden de examinarlo.

" _Nos encontraron_ " pensó.

Cada vez que sentía una pisada acercarse, su corazón latía diez veces más. Cada vez que su pulso se aceleraba, Maru temblaba de los nervios.

Y recordó que no estaba solo, que no sólo él estaba en problemas y, sobretodo, que no era el único con miedo.

Maru también estaba allí…, y Kousuke debía ser fuerte por los dos.

―Saldremos de esta ―susurró―, lo prometo.

Su amigo lo miró e hizo algo que consiguió desconcertarlo: huyó del refugio tras haber de lamido su quijada.

―¡No se queden parados, persíganlo! Puede que nos lleve al tarado de su dueño.

Maru logró su cometido al ser perseguido por la pandilla completa: salvar el pellejo de Seto. Pero entonces… ¿quién lo salvaría a él? El chico también salió disparado del escondite y persiguió a la manada de matones. Los cuales lo condujeron hacia las orillas del río, en donde trabajaron para empujar a Maru y botarlo a un viaje sin regreso a través de la mortífera corriente.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, Kousuke fue a su rescate y se aventó al río. Sin embargo, para un niño de tal edad era físicamente imposible luchar contra la corriente cargando un perro inconsciente…, y era aún más complejo si es que el niño no sabía nadar.

―¡A-ayuda! ―pidió tratando de mantenerse a flote―. ¡No sé nadar!

Y lo escucharon, sus bravucones lo escucharon…, mas ninguno lo ayudó, todos escaparon dándole una última mirada lastimera.

 ** _No podían permitir que él salga vivo si no deseaban meterse en problemas._**

Así fue cómo Kousuke Seto murió un 15 de Agosto. Un día que esperó con ansias. El día en que sus sueños se harían realidad.

ஐ

―Seto, Seto ―oyó que lo llamaban―, ¿sigues ahí?

―Eh, sí, sí. Lo siento, es sólo que recordé algo… ―se disculpó―. ¿Qué decías?

―Te decía que qué opinas sobre comprar este perrito ―preguntó señalando un cachorro de la misma raza que Maru.

El azabache sonrió: ―Opino que es la mejor opción.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Capítulo único**_

 _ **"Si** murieses **hoy,** ¿cuál **sería** tu **mejor** recuerdo? **"**_

* * *

 _ **Palabras:**_ _600_

* * *

 ** _¡Hola-hola!_**

 _He vuelto con otro mini–reto de este_ _besho foro :'3 cosa que aseguré no volver a hacer pero heme aquí faltando a mi palabra como siempre hago. Por cierto, si tienen dudas de quién fue la persona del final, lo dejaré su imaginación ;)_

 _En fin, hoy es un día **muy, muy, MUY** importante para el foro: ¡es el 15 de agosto! Feliz cumpleaños, Azami~ y feliz aniversario de muerte a los demás~. _

_¿Y qué mejor manera de celebrarlo que escribiendo un pequeño drabble (algo que no parece D:) sobre la historia con más feelings de todo el fandom: Shounen Brave? Protagonizado por mi chico-rana favorito_

 _Sí, shavos (? Seto Kousuke es el ganador del grammy a la canción más triste de KagePro (en mi opinión). No Ayano con su incondicional amor de hermanos. No Hibiya al haber estado encerrado en el buque viendo morir todo el tiempo a Hiyori. No Mary al haber muerto por maltrato. No Kano por sufrir maltratado doméstico. No Kido por discriminación al ser hija de una amante. No Haruka ni Takane con su amor nunca revelado. No. Sino Seto porque en su historia relata la muerte de su único amigo, un perro (¡un perro! La debilidad de media humanidad), que fue asesinado por unos bastardos bravucones -.-"_

 _No me alargo más y feliz 15 de agosto. Traten de no morir hoy y eviten a toda costa tener contacto con el Daze ;)_

* * *

 _¿Me regalan un Review ^-^? _¿O prefieren regalarme tomatazos :'3?__

 ** _Lia fuera =3=)7_**

 ** _† _¿__** _Sabías_ ** _que_** _los_ ** _pandas_** _están_ ** _hechos_** _de_ ** _leche_** _y_ ** _galletitas_** _Oreo_ ** _?_** ** _†_**


End file.
